


Sam vs Bucky's Wings

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can you move your seat up?, M/M, Motorcycles, Old Movies, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves his wings.  Sam does not.  Steve is laughing behind his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam vs Bucky's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> Thanks to Bohemienne for reminding me to show Bucky riding his Bike with Wings ON. :D

Sam: "Whoa, man, do you even know what kind of drag those wings are gonna be on the bike?"  
Bucky: "Hehe, yeah, I do know drag."  
Sam: "Oh my god, Steve, are you gonna let him ride like that?"  
Steve: "He knows what he can handle."  
Bucky: "I know what I'd _like_ to handle..."  
Sam: "Steve!"  
Steve: "Sam, you're letting him get your goat. He can keep it up forever."  
Bucky: "Yes, I surely can."  
* Sam face palms and gives up *

Sam: "Can you move at all?"  
Bucky: "Yes."  
*Bucky rolls his shoulders to resettle his wings*  
Sam: "Steve...!"  
Steve: "Sam, I think you kinda brought this on yourself."  
Sam: "Fine, I don't care about your creepy granpa vampire shit anyway."  
  
*Sam tries to chill and watch what he can see of Nosferatu through Bucky's lacy pink wings."

**Author's Note:**

> "Nosferatu" came out in 1922, so Bucky and Steve would have been four - five years old. Too scary!!! Probably they are watching it with Sam for the first time. --edit: oops, doing more research, I found out that the film wasn't released in the US until 1929. The filmmakers didn't obtain the rights to make the film, so all copies were ordered to be destroyed! Steve and Bucky at ages 11 -12 would totally have gone to see it. :D
> 
> You might well surmise that the pink Barbie TV didn't arrive in my house showing "Nosferatu." I get my miniature stuff mostly from yard sales and thrift stores, and the TV started showing "Nosferatu" pretty soon after I got it, I think at the request of my plastic Sam and Dean.


End file.
